1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tubular scent dispenser for hunting as may be used in hunting deer or other game.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Hunters are every ready to try something new with which to attract prey during hunting season. Scent dispensers such as that disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 08/980,291, filed Nov. 28 1997, are used with some success. These dispensers bring prey close to the hunter's stand where it may be easily viewed, photographed or shot.
However, many such devices are expensive or otherwise undesirable. Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive scent dispenser and method of use.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which is essentially fool proof to operate and position.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which can adjustably emit a desired scent and which can be closed to prevent emission as desired.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.